Eli Sommers
Eli Sommers, also known as Mockingjay, is a superhero who works alongside Zoe/Fireheart and also is her lover. With the amulet of the Blue Jay and his kwami, Jaay, he can transform. At the age of 16 he was kidnapped by a terrorist group and used in Paris as a means of learning more about Hawk Moth. He was later saved by Zoe, but fell into a coma after his soul was shattered by the witch, Mara Blackwell. He got his memory, soul and powers back, and is now one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Appearance Eli is described to be heartbreakingly handsome and have chocolate-brown hair, with white streaks running through it after having a temporary frozen heart, and violet eyes with flecks of silver like starlight. He has a pale complexion, and ancient black runes wrapping around his upper left bicep, which were placed there at his birth by Kelly as a means of binding his Warlock Powers. His beauty and handsomeness are said to be legendary, challenging even Adrien Agreste. He radiates sensual grace and ease, and keeps his composure most of the time. IMG_2268.PNG|Eloe IMG_3232.JPG|Frozen Personality Normally, Eli has the freedom to act however he wants, letting a wilder side come out, and becoming cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, he says whatever comes to his mind and isn't afraid of what other people think. He can be hasty sometimes, such as when rushing to face Stormy Weather (2) without a plan, knowing he has the skill set to handle it on his own. It is rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, sensitive side, but it does come through at times. Determined to help others and save the day, he really cherishes being uninhibited by his civilian life as a superhero. He is a kind, generous and humble person. He is a "shameless flirt", as seen when he and Zoe first met, and as Mockingjay, though is an expert at manipulation, deception, trickery and lies from years of hiding his identity and later the fact he was a prisoner; though is terrible at lying in the presense of Zoe. He does really care about others and will do anything, and sacrifice anything, to keep his loved ones safe and unharmed. He chose to defend and fight alongside Fireheart against Hawk Moth, even though it would have probably cost him his life, due to his damaged Miraculous; and asked everyone to leave after he developed ice magic and ran into the mountains to avoid hurting them. As Douglas targeted him to be his slave, he suffered from a lot of emotional trauma that he hides with jokes and ease and love of his "Princess" and his adopted son, Felix. He loves very fiercely and passionately for the people he really cares about. He is also extremely smart and good at multitasking, as proven when Harrison reveals to Gabriel that Eli worked two jobs, full-time superhero and a student at Columbia University (on a full scholarship) at the age of 13, and implied to had graduated before the age of 16, meaning he is a college graduate and has a degree, and it's later revealed his degrees are a major in graphic design and a minor in engineering. Relationships Zoe Carpenter-Agreste When Eli proposes, it is revealed that the pair are mates, a bond honored and cherished throughout the magical world. They first met, it was at the Heroes' Day Charity Ball hosted by Gabriel Agreste, also Zoe's birthday celebration. It is implied by Hana Miller that he fell in love with her on sight, decribing his eyes as "Helpless", which later give him the nickname Eli Schyler, after Eliza Hamilton and her song of the same name. The duo hit it off after they sneak out of the party and become friends. Afterwards they do not encounter one another until Zoe stumbles to his doorstep after almost losing her life at the hands of Gabriel. He did his best to keep her awake and called emergency services, and swore revenge on Hawk Moth in her name. Their friendship strengthens to the point they are both very protective of each other. Once Fireheart is shot in the head with a lightening bolt, Eli sees this and risks his life to transform and save her. In that point, both fall in love and begin dating with the mask. He never tells her he knows her civilian identity or her origins, because that was told to Eli, and he couldn't tell her who was behind the mask. Eli respects and loves Zoe, treating her as his Princess even when they had just met. He tells her that everything she does is her choice, and he will not stop her, always willing to stand for her, no matter what, Category:Superhero